Μια πόλη το καλοκαίρι
by North of the North
Summary: Ποτέ δεν ήθελα να γίνω ήρωας. "ποτέ. Αυτό ήταν το θέμα του αδερφού μου. Και ίσως να είναι ακόμα. Δεν ξέρω. Εξάλλου, μέρος του τρόπου που έγινα ήρωας ήταν να δω αν ήταν ακόμα ζωντανός, και... Ακόμα τον ψάχνω τώρα.


A city in summer chpt 1 Greek version made up on 19 June 19

Title: Μια πόλη το καλοκαίρι

Περίληψη

Ποτέ δεν ήθελα να γίνω ήρωας. "ποτέ. Αυτό ήταν το θέμα του αδερφού μου. Και ίσως να είναι ακόμα. Δεν ξέρω. Εξάλλου, μέρος του τρόπου που έγινα ήρωας ήταν να δω αν ήταν ακόμα ζωντανός, και... Ακόμα τον ψάχνω τώρα.

Chpt 1 Title: μαθαίνω για τη μοίρα του αδερφού μου

* * *

Ο Μάθιου δεν ήθελε ποτέ να γίνει τυχοδιώκτης.

Το όνειρό του ήταν-είναι-να είναι μοναχός ή θεραπευτής, αν και η εκπαίδευσή του αυτή τη στιγμή είχε την τάση να επηρεάζεται σε μεγάλο βαθμό προς το τελευταίο.

Η εκπαίδευση του θεραπευτή, στην πραγματικότητα, πλησίαζε στο τέλος της στο καταφύγιο των κεριών, το καταφύγιο του θεραπευτή πολεμιστή που προπονήθηκε από τα 8th γενέθλιά του, όταν η μητέρα του σκοτώθηκε από τους βάρβαρους βαρβάρους, τους λευκούς.

Το οποίο τον οδήγησε στο τωρινό του πρόβλημα.

Ο αδελφός του είχε φύγει σε μια μεγάλη πλάτη όταν είχαν φτάσει μαζί στο Haven δηλώνοντας ότι ήθελε να ενταχθεί στους λευκούς άνδρες πριν από χρόνια, και παρά την προδοσία... Ο Μάθιου φρόντισε να πληρώσει τις μάγισσες για να δουν αν ο αδερφός του ήταν καλά. Είχε περάσει πάνω από ένας χρόνος από τότε που η τελευταία μάγισσα ή ταξιδιώτης του είχε φέρει νέα για το δίδυμο του, μέχρι χθες το βράδυ.

Ένας μοναχός είχε έρθει για να συζητήσει το Σύμφωνο των αιώνων που είχαν με τα κηροπήγια και να περάσει τα νέα από τη δική τους αδελφότητα των αθόρυβης νύχτας.

Ο kethyu, ο άνθρωπος, ήταν φίλος του Μάθιου, του είδους και τον είχε τραβήξει στην άκρη μετά τις τυπικότητες για να του πει τα νεότερα για τον αδερφό του.

Ο Μάθιου κοίταξε απ ' το παράθυρο. Το φυσικό γυαλί των παραθύρων της θάλασσας που λάμπει είναι έγχρωμο φως σε κηλίδες στο χιόνι-χλωμό δέρμα του και μετατρέποντας το μέλι-ξανθά μαλλιά του στο κεχριμπάρι του πιάστηκε SAP.

Το καραβάνι που γνώριζε ότι ταξίδευε με τον αδερφό του δέχτηκε επίθεση πριν 2 μήνες. Και σύμφωνα με τον Κθύου, όλα μέσα στο καραβάνι είτε σκοτώθηκαν αν αγωνίζονταν ή κρατούταν φυλακισμένοι για να πωληθούν στο νότο ως δολοφόνοι για χρήση κατά μήκος των βαρβάρων των νότιων συνόρων. Ήταν κάτι που ο Άλφρεντ, ο αδερφός του Μάθιου, θα λάτρευε να το κάνει, ανάλογα με τη διάθεσή του, άλλες φορές. Αλλά ανέκαθεν εξέφραζε χλευασμό για τους δολοφόνους που ελέγχονται από το μυαλό, που οι άνθρωποι αγόρασαν για να περιπολούν το μήκος τους και να βλάψουν όποιον προσπάθησαν να κλιμακώσουμε τον τοίχο των συνόρων για να ξεφύγουν από τη βία πέρα από τον τοίχο. Για να μην αναφέρω ότι ο Μάθιου ένιωσε αηδιασμένος με τη σκέψη του μυαλού του αδερφού του να διαστρεβλωμένη και να ελέγχεται με αυτόν τον τρόπο. Το στομάχι του τακτοποιήθηκε, αλλά μετά στράφηκε σε κινούμενη άμμο στη σκέψη της άλλης επιλογής όμως, ότι ο Άλφρεντ μπορεί να είναι νεκρός...

Ο αδερφός του ήταν παραπλανημένος, και ευχόταν να τον κρατούσε στο καταφύγιο ή να τον κάλεσε για να τον κρατήσει εκεί. Ήξερε ότι ο αδερφός του ήταν βίαιος και είχε διαδώσει τα μηνύματα μίσους που οι βάρβαροι συνήθιζαν να διαδίδουν σε όλους... Αν και τώρα μόνο το δικαίωμα, αυτά που ο αρχηγός της μαριονέτας ήταν επί του παρόντος επικεφαλής ενός από τους βάρβαρους θύλακες, ήταν αυτοί που κυρίως διαδίδουν αυτό το μήνυμα τώρα. Οι περισσότεροι λευκοί άνθρωποι είχαν γίνει πολιτισμένοι και σταμάτησαν με την προκατάληψη και τη βία τους.

Ο αδελφός του όμως είχε πέσει μέσα και διαφθείρει από τους άνδρες που βίασαν και δολοφόνησαν τη μητέρα τους μπροστά τους. Οι άνδρες που είχαν παραδώσει κουβέρτες δηλητηριασμένα με ένα ξόρκι για να περάσει κατά μήκος της μεγάλης πανώλης μέσα από τους φίλους, την οικογένεια, και τους γείτονες στο έθνος τους και σε άλλα έθνη ότι οι βάρβαροι επιθυμούσαν τη γη και τους πόρους. Η κυρία της φύσης και η κυρία των νεκρών, το ομόσπονδο κρατίδιο ήταν ακόμα μέρος του παλιού έθνους του Μάθιου. Οι άνδρες στην εξουσία ήταν οι απόγονοι των ανδρών που είχαν δολοφονήσει τους συμπολίτες του παλιού έθνους τους ακόμα και...

Ο Άλφρεντ είχε πιαστεί στα ψέματα του μεγαλείου. Τα ψέματα που οι βάρβαροι είχαν πει ότι οι άνθρωποί τους ήταν και θα έπρεπε να είναι ανώτεροι από όλους τους άλλους στη γη. Του δίδαξαν με την κτηνωδία τους σε μια αρρωστημένη περίπτωση της Στοκχόλμης πριν την απόδρασή τους ότι θα έπρεπε να είναι ο τρόπος που θα έπρεπε να σκέφτεται ο Άλφρεντ.

Το κεφάλι του Μάθιου βροντά ελαφρά καθώς το άφηνε να πέσει μπροστά για να ξεκουραστεί στο γυαλί. Δεν κατηγόρησε τον αδερφό του. Νόμιζε ότι ήταν λάθος ο αδελφός του έκανε τα πράγματα που ήταν... διαδίδοντας μίσος, κρίνοντας τους ανθρώπους στην αξία τους να ζήσουν όχι στις ενέργειές τους, αλλά αντ ' αυτού στις έννοιες ότι οι βάρβαροι τον χτύπησαν... αλλά δεν τον μισούσε. Ήλπιζε ακόμα και ότι ο αδερφός του θα μπορούσε ακόμα να σωθεί. Ότι θα τον έβρισκε ζωντανό και θα του μάθαινε να σταματά τους ανθρώπους που διαδίδουν το μίσος, να σταματήσει να σκέφτεται με αυτούς τους τρόπους, και να μαθαίνει να μεταχειρίζεται τους άλλους, όλους τους άλλους, ως ανθρώπινα όντα, ανεξάρτητα από το έθνος από το οποίο προέρχονται.

Ο Μάθιου αναστέναξε και έφυγε από το παράθυρο. Ήταν καιρός να ταΐσει τον μεγάλο λευκό δράκο κουμα, τελικά. Ο κουμα δεν θα επέτρεπε κανένα άλλο κοντά, και το θηρίο ήταν χωρίς φαγητό για πολύ καιρό σήμερα ήδη.

Ωστόσο, δεν μπορούσε να σταματήσει το μυαλό του από το να συνεχίσει την κούρσα και να χρησιμοποιήσει όλη την εκπαίδευσή του για να παρακολουθήσει ψυχικά όλες τις γνώσεις του για το δικαίωμα και τους συνοριακούς φρουρούς που ελέγχονται από το μυαλό.

Πάντα παρών στο μυαλό του, ακόμα και όταν αποσπούσε τον εαυτό του με τις καθημερινές του εργασίες την επόμενη εβδομάδα, είχε μόνο μια σκέψη που έμενε πάντα η ίδια στο μυαλό του:

Κι αν ο Άλφρεντ ήταν ακόμα ζωντανός; Αν είχε συλληφθεί και τώρα δολοφονεί ανθρώπους στα νότια σύνορα του έθνους της δεξιάς στο νότο του δικού του έθνους... θα μπορούσε να τον ελευθερώσει; Θα μπορούσε να τον σώσει;

Κατά βάθος, ο Μάθιου ένιωσε ότι έπρεπε να το κάνει. Δεν μπορούσε να απογοητεύσει τον αδερφό του τώρα. Ούτε μετά από όσα έκανε ο αδερφός του. Θα μπορούσε ακόμα να σωθεί. Το ήξερε.

* * *

**I hope to see you all in pictures of the climate strikes that are happening worldwide! I've been Striking every Friday now for months. We need as many people as possible to do so. If you enjoyed my work here, please consider taking an hour, or more, of your time to go and stand up for our future. This Climate Emergency will mean that I am more likely to die of climate change than I am to die of old age, not to mention everyone else on Earth is also threatened. We need action. So please, do all that you can.**

**Cheers,**

**North**

* * *

**Ελπίζω να σας δω όλους σε φωτογραφίες των κλιματικών επιθέσεων που συμβαίνουν σε όλο τον κόσμο! Κάνω απεργία κάθε Παρασκευή εδώ και μήνες. Χρειαζόμαστε όσο το δυνατόν περισσότερους ανθρώπους. Αν σας άρεσε η δουλειά μου εδώ, παρακαλώ εξετάστε το ενδεχόμενο να πάρετε μια ώρα, ή περισσότερο, του χρόνου σας για να πάτε και να σταθεί για το μέλλον μας. Αυτή η έκτακτη ανάγκη για το κλίμα θα σημαίνει ότι έχω περισσότερες πιθανότητες να πεθάνω από την κλιματική αλλαγή από το να πεθάνω από γηρατειά, για να μην αναφέρω ότι όλοι οι άλλοι στη γη απειλούνται επίσης. Χρειαζόμαστε δράση. Γι ' αυτό σε παρακαλώ, κάνε ό,τι μπορείς.**

**Γεια**

**Βόρεια**


End file.
